Something I Cannot Have
by Jinxible
Summary: In the southern half of Briton a princess spends one last night in her kingdom. Next morrow, the Knights of Hadrians Wall escort her safely to her betrothed. The road is long and treacherous, and proves very distracting when her eyes fall upon Tristan.
1. A Reason To Stay

**CHAPTER ONE: A Reason To Stay**

She leaned over the balcony, peering into the darkness. She knew the guards were heavy beneath her. There must have been at least eight below her terrace. And believe it or not, all eight guards were necessary. Often she was caught trying to escape her quarters; running through the corridors, hoping to go unnoticed. She had tried the stunt more than enough times. And, like always, she was captured by the guard at the end of the hall. The watchman in turn would alert her father and her plans for escape would be ruined, sending her back to her bed. And so, she waited again for the next setting sun.

As the wind began to blow her dark brown locks, Elena, first daughter and princess of the House of Leoness, spoke gently to her lady in waiting.

"My last night," she said slowly. A long sigh followed her words.

"Yes, Milady," began the old woman from inside her mistress' room, "'tis a horrible thing to see you go." She looked toward Elena quickly then continued her task of folding the pile of towels at the foot of the bed. "You will be surely missed."

"I should think my people would miss me, Faye," said Elena, a hint of amusement in her voice, "however, I have been thinking."

"Have you Milady," asked Faye, her head turning quickly, knowing perfectly well what her lady was thinking.

"Yes, I have."

Elena moved away from the balcony and entered the room, pushing the silken lavender curtains as she passed through the archway. She gracefully took a seat on the edge of the bed, by the mound of towels Faye was currently working on. Elena grasped a small wash cloth and began to fold it as she spoke.

"I have been contemplating something," she said calmly. "Long and hard have I thought about." She folded another towel before she continued. "What if I choose not to leave?"

Faye sighed heavily, shacking her head. "All theses years you have been trying to escape this place, and now you wish to stay?"

"It wasn't a matter of escaping, Faye." she said. "I only wanted a little time to myself. And I can never find it in this place."

"Be that as it may, Milady, you have no choices left."

Elena rolled her eyes, her tone changing. "Well perhaps I should leave right now! Runaway this very moment!"

"Milady," said Faye softly, "you cannot think in such a way."

Elena raised her brow. "You speak to me as though I am a child, Faye."

"Milady, you are only but nineteen-"

"I shall be twenty in another month." said Elena defiantly.

"Yes, but you do not act as though." Faye paused before she continued. "You have been warned not to speak about this subject, Milady. What is done is done? If your father were to hear you-"

"My father will not hear me." said Elena quickly. "That is, as long as certain servants keep their mouths closed."

"Yes, Milady." She gave a slight bow of her head and began folding another clean handkerchief. "No one shall hear it from me."

"Good." she said simply. Elena paused a moment, grabbing another towel, unable to sway their current conversation. "I'm getting pushed out the door by my own father. I never knew he could be this cruel. Maybe I should just…leave on my own."

Faye crinkled her brow. "You hesitate."

"What? No, I didn't."

"Yes you did, Milady-"

"Of course I hesitated!" whaled Elena, falling backward onto the bed in frustration. "Do you think I'm a fool! I do not wish to leave! I love it here…" She picked herself up off the bed and walked over to kneel in front of Faye. "If I asked him at least, do you think my father would reconsider?"

Faye smiled wearily. "I do not see how my thoughts would be relevant, Milady. What does it matter?"

"It matters to me." said Elena, grasping the old woman's hands lightly. "I've always valued your opinions and thoughts." she said smiling. "Why should this be any different?"

Faye shook her head as she picked up the stack of folded laundry to her right. She walked over the dresser on the far side of the room, leaving Elena sitting on the floor. "Milady, I am more than happy to give you my thoughts on a new dress or help you with your hair in the mornings." She pulled open the first drawer as she continued, "But such an opinion I shall not give."

"Why not?" she asked standing up. "Why is this so different? Is it because you know I am right? Deep down inside you know as well as I this is wrong." Faye said nothing, only continued her task. "Faye?" She said nothing. Elena sigh in defeat, though if she really wanted to she could derive an answer from her. She just wasn't in the mood.

Elena stretched her limbs, then took notice of herself in the full length mirror that sat next to her bedside table. "Very well." she said slowly. "I shall leave you with the laundry then."

Faye watched as the young maiden looked at her reflection. She had a solemn look on her face. Lately, it was a look that she possessed more than usual. And Faye knew exactly what it meant.

"Why do you think so poorly of your husband?" she asked.

Elena's ears perked at the sudden question and stopped fooling with her hair. "I do not have a husband." she replied simply.

"Not yet-"

"Not ever!" interrupted Elena, as she left the room and ran back out onto the balcony. She felt like screaming. She merely clenched her hands and slammed them against the terrace. Faye joined her on the balcony, standing just by the entrance.

"I will not listen to this!" she yelled into the darkness, not caring if the guards down below heard her.

"You have been promised."

"Every promise can be broken! No one can hold me to it!"

"Milady," began Faye just as gentle as she had before, "you should not runaway. It is no good."

"Now you wish to give me your opinion!" yelled Elena. "And why should I not!" Her head dangling, and she asked again, her tone completely changed. Softer. Weaker. "Why should I not?"

Faye shrugged, though Elena could not see it. "Because it is a woman's duty." Even Faye was unsure. "You _must_ focus on your marriage to Lord Dominic."

"Lord Dominic," sneered Elena, eyes piercing the darkness. "He's probably not even worthy of the title."

"How do you know that?" asked Faye. "You have never met him."

"Exactly! He is a man I have never met! The very thought of marrying him makes me sick!"

"Milady-"

"To marry this man is insanity," began Elena softly. "A man I have never spoken to, a man that means nothing to me is to be my husband. How is this fair? How does this benefit me?" She paused and let out a long sigh then proceed to speak again, her voice rising.

"And a Roman no less." She turned and began to approach Faye, her arms crossed about her chest as she passed her maid by. "Tyrants. Murders. Invaders of this island. I can only imagine what their manners are like?" Elena mused for a moment, thinking on just that. "Men who speak with their mouths full, no less. How attractive they must be to the eyes," she said sarcastically.

* * *

_disclaimer: i do not own king arthur._


	2. An Early Arrival

**CHAPTER TWO: An Early Arrival**

The House of Leoness was just up ahead. Despite the covering darkness, the outline of the castle was clear. One could only wait until morning to see its true beauty. The moonlight and stars gave them just enough light to find the road leading to the castle gate.

"Out of all the missions Rome has given us, this has to be the most useless." said Bors knowingly. Gawain and Galahad snickered at his words. Arthur shot Bors a less than friendly glance. "What?" he said. "We're all thinking it, I'm just saying it." Arthur continued to stare. "Why can't this 'aristocrat' fetch his own wife?"

"Because," began Arthur, "he himself is on his way from Rome to Hadrian's Wall as we speak. He has certain affairs he must attend to at the Wall. There is no delaying them any longer." He paused a moment. "And there is the small matter of traveling the distance."

"So is it because he doesn't have time, or because he's just lazy?" asked Lancelot curiously.

"Lord Dominic is a very highly respected and powerful diplomat in Rome." It was Lancelot's turn to laugh. "And from what I hear, this princess and her family have the same respect of the populace. Not to mention they hold nearly all the southern half of Briton. Such a union can only unite the people." finished Arthur.

"Or destroy us all." added Lancelot, quickening his horse. Bors couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

* * *

Underneath the cotton sheets, Elena stirred lightly as the sound of horses and whispers filled her ears. She was somewhere between her dreams, unsure if she really slept. When the commotion only seemed to get louder, she forced her eyes open. Elena stared at the violet canopy above her bed as her ears strained to listen. 

"You were not due to arrive until the morrow." came a man's voice. "But you are welcomed nonetheless!"

Elena's ears perked as she heard her fathers words. Without hesitation, she quickly removed herself from bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor, Elena clumsily toppled back down onto the soft cushions, for both her legs and feet were tangled in the sheets.

"Oh, honestly!" She gave a sigh of frustration as she unraveled herself, careful not to rip the fine fabric, but moving quickly so she might catch a glimpse of the men below, or at least partake in a minute of their conversation. It was only by chance, she assumed, that they were so close to her room.

Quickening her pace, but more so tip-toeing, Elena walked onto her terrace. The moonlight covered half the balcony, while the shadows concealed the rest. Elena stood motionless in the darkness, her head stretched just a little, looking over the edge of the railing.

Elena was able to see her father's figure, but no one else. She instantly frowned. It was not the sight she was hoping for. Elena slowly took a step onward, careful not to bring any attention to herself. She lightly grasped the railing and pulled her whole body forward.

"The Knights of Hadrian's Wall!" said his Lordship, King Kerrigan of Leoness, smiling brightly. "Arthur and his knights! It is a most joyous occasion!"

"This is anything but joyous." whispered Elena. The guards that she could see seemed all to humble in their presence she noticed. Their weapons were instantly lowered and grins were placed on their faces. _Are the men of Leoness warriors or children_, thought Elena angrily. _These men are not Gods! What is so great about them?_

Unfortunately, Elena's terrace only overlooked a small portion of the courtyard, and hence, she could only see one of these so called knights, but she knew there had to be more. It was just not done to send only one man to escort a princess. Anything less would be insulting. And besides, she heard more than enough voices and horses for that matter, for only one man to arrive in the middle of the night.

Perhaps if she moved a little to the left? Maybe then Elena could see more of the picture? But if she moved to the left, she could very well be discovered, for the shadows would conceal her not. But, on the other side of things, if Elena gave them no reason to look up, she would be able to eavesdrop with no problem.

Elena slowly moved, trying her best to keep silent. As she crossed to the other side, it improved her view very little. The trees block nearly everything.

"We thought it best to arrive earlier, so that we might leave in the morning light rather than after sunset, for your daughter's safety of course." said the dark haired man in the red cape, the only individual Elena could see at the moment.

"He holds an odd voice." said Elena curiously. "He does not sound of Briton, nor does he look it." His skin was tan, as though he had spent to many hours in the sunlight. His hair was as dark as the shadows that decorated her room, and looked to be well kept. Elena was sure that the red cape he wore concealed a weapon or two, while he left a sword sheathed on at his waist, visible for all to see.

* * *

"All the more reason I am sure." replied the King. "I am certain my daughter will be quite pleased to hear of it tomorrow." 

"As we also hope Milord." said Arthur, with a slight incline of his head. King Kerrigan laughed joyously.

"My men shall bring your horses to the stables, worry not about them Sir Knight." said the King as he saw one of the men beginning to gather the reins of the horses next to him. Tristan merely dropped them, saying not a word. "Now, you must come inside, I beseech you! The finest ale in the land shall be yours tonight!" Arthur nodded his head in gratitude and followed the King of Leoness into the Great Hall, while motioning for his knights to join him.

The other followed obligingly, talking amongst themselves. Tristan was the last, and stayed behind Dagonet and Bors. Before he could move, Tristan heard the cry of a familiar friend up towards the clouds. His hawk was circling these parts. She was probably hungry, he deduced silently. He was sure she would have no problem catching her next meal.

Something Tristan did not intend on seeing, made him look twice. Out of the corner of his eye, Tristan saw something white…something that looked to be floating. A ghost perhaps? He looked to his right. There he found a small terrace covered in what seemed to be blooming vines. He squinted his eyes trying to search the darkness, but alas, he found nothing or no one.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" said Bors suddenly, breaking his thoughts. The scout shook his head, bringing his attention towards. Looking very annoyed, the portly knight continued, "How many kings do you know that will offer free ale?"

"Why do you need more ale?" began Tristan. "You still haven't sobered up from last night."

* * *

_disclaimer: i do not own king arthur._


	3. The Grey Lady

**CHAPTER THREE: The Grey Lady**

The candle burned all night long, the flame dancing as the wind passed it. And in the corner, she sat. Elena found no sleep in the comfort of her bed, caring not if it were to be her last night under the warm covers. Her mind was racing since the arrival of the men that were to take her from her homeland. The morning sun rose quickly however, giving Elena no time to seek out the visitors from The Wall.

That night her door was guarded more heavily than usual. Her father must have anticipated an escape of some sort, being she was already so well known for them. But intrigue and curiosity rooted her feet to the ground. Elena wanted to see these men. She _had _to see these men.

For security purposes, there was a secret way leading to her hand maiden's chambers. Only a handful in the castle knew of it. Elena had passed through quietly, then proceed to wake Faye carelessly. She spent most of the night with her, asking her thoughts and questioned her of men in general and these so called 'noble intentions' they are suppose to possess.

Faye eluded many of her questions. She didn't do it with intent. It just wasn't her place to answer them. And eventually, she stopped speaking all together. But still Elena did not leave and continued on. Would these warriors, these men who battle to the death without caring who they kill, would they possess such intentions? And would they show such if the occasion called for it?

And now, the sun was up, she was dressed, and her curiosity was still unsatisfied. Faye escorted the restless princess to the dining hall, and all the while Elena chattered away.

"I feel so low and…common," began Elena heatedly. "Have I been reduced to the rank of peasant?"

"Milady, you are no such thing," replied Faye gently.

"Then why does this happen to me? Why could it not happen to Ciana?"

"Lord Dominic requested you Elena. He did not ask about your sister."

"Nor would he," she said, sighing heavily. "Ciana is a wild one. Or at least that is what I over hear the guards say." Elena leaned closer to Faye's ear and began to speak again. "Apparently, my baby sister is very flexible…"

"Milady!"

"What?" Faye gave her an overly-shocked look. "You act as though I make these words in jest. You know perfectly well what I say is true. You know what our young princess does at night..."

"I show your sister the same privacy I show you," she began, "and I will not say a word for her nor against her."

Elena smiled. "Nor do I wish you to Faye, never fear. I already know too much." She paused a moment, her attitude changing. "Ciana is lucky I do not tell Father, for I love her too much to watch her die."

Two corners were passed, and then another. Before the next words were spoken, Faye stopped Elena. She stood back and took in her Lady's appearance. Her dark curls were neatly placed upon her head, a few strands falling past her neckline. And Faye, of course, dusted her with the colored powder, producing just a tinge of pink on her cheeks. The silken gown flowed beautifully down her frame. Faye frowned at the color.

"You could have chosen a more suitable shade."

Elena furrowed her brow and gazed upon herself in confusion. "I believed the color grey to _be _a shade. Have you taught me incorrectly Faye?"

Faye sighed in frustration. "I simply meant you could have put on something more chipper."

"Well, when I am chipper," she began, "I will wear a gown of such definition."

"You are never chipper."

Elena suddenly bent down and began to pull up the skirts of her dress high enough to reveal her left ankle. She bowed down quickly and began to untie a sheer black piece of fabric. Standing, Elena emerged with a black veil. And without hesitation, she draped it over her head. She lightly ran her hands upon the dress to straighten out any wrinkles she may have caused and began to walk towards the entrance of the dining hall.

Faye immediately grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?!"

"I am trying to make my entrance." Elena removed herself from Faye's grip. "How dare you!"

"You do not expect me to allow you-"

"I expect you to know your place," said Elena simply. "And it is behind me, no where else."

Faye could only bow her head in response. As the two fell into step towards the large doors, Elena continued. "When we enter, the normal introductions shall be made. You say my name and I complete a very small curtsey. You understand, yes?" Faye nodded. "And then, when my father asks why this veil is upon my face, you explain to him I am grievous ill and do wish to pass along my sickness to another." She paused when she notice her maiden's face. "Oh, very well somewhat ill, if you must. We don't need to overdue it I suppose."

"But you are not-"

"_I am ill_," Elena countered. "And said illness will not permit me to leave Leoness. It is the only moment of time I can buy."

"You cannot leave your country, yet you can leave your bed!"

"Meal attendance is mandatory. I had no choice but to leave my bed."

"You ask too much of me…you ask me to lie-"

"Yes I ask you to lie. And lie you shall do until I deem it fit for you to stop. Now quit your complaining. No other words will be spoken on the matter." Elena gracefully laid her arm about Faye's shoulder. "You must support me. It must look real to him. It must look real to all of them."

"Yes, Milady."

* * *

_disclaimer: i do not own king arthur._


	4. Fools

**CHAPTER FOUR: FOOLS**

Various conversations filled the hall as the many court members ate their fill of meats, cheeses and breads. The food was very agreeable to the Knights. Bors was particularly enjoying the sausages, while Galahad was taking a shine to the tasty fruit wine before him. He was already on his fourth cup.

The Knights, of course, graced the King's table. His Majesty couldn't remember a time when he had been this enthused. Excitement and anticipation ran through his veins as he hung onto their every word. They spoke of war and untimely battles. Battles in which these Knights shrugged off as 'just another days work'.

The King became so engrossed in the pure pleasure of it all, he didn't even notice his eldest daughter and her hand-maiden approach the table. The surrounding company slowed their conversations to a stop, watching the two move forward. They wondered what brought on such odd behavior. Was something horribly wrong?

"Milord," began Arthur, "what is going on there? Who is that?"

Kerrigan looked forward and saw Elena crouched over her the old, more than delicate maid. He crinkled his brow as the two steadily approached. As Arthur and his men made an attempt to stand, for it was the respectful thing to do, the King stopped them. "No, do not get up. You shall remain seated."

They stopped just before the table and he watched as his daughter made a pitiful attempt to stand alone. Faye still allowed on hand to linger on her Lady's shoulder.

"My King." She made a low bow of her head to Kerrigan. "My Lord Knights from the Great Wall. May I present Princess Elena, The First Lady in the House of Leoness."

Elena slowly but surely gave a very tiny curtsey, trying to stay in character.

Kerrigan stood from his chair. "Faye," he began, "do I even want an explanation."

"My King, your daughter is most unfortunately ill-"

"Ah," he said triumphantly. "It is a sickly game she plays then!"

"Tis no game sir." She tried desperately to sound convincing.

"And the veil," he asked. "What is the purpose of the veil?"

Faye spoke once more. "She is very infectious and wishes not to harm anyone with this sudden infirmity." She paused, hesitant to say her next words. "And…she regrets to inform you that…that she leaving Leoness is just not done."

Kerrigan couldn't help but laugh. His mirth filled the hall, the sound vibrating off the walls. Beneath the veil, Elena scowled at her father. If looks could kill, her father would have fallen to floor. It was such a deathly look. It was such a horrible look for a lady.

For it was a rare occasion when Tristan, the knight of many skills, suddenly spoke. "If the Princess is truly ill, it would be best to travel once the sickness has passed to ensure her safety. She wouldn't be able to get married if she were dead. Do you not agree?"

Kerrigan looked towards Tristan. "Do you honestly believe her," he asked him in an amused voice.

He shrugged. "Why not? I can only believe what she says is true. And yet you find your daughter amusing, not caring if she may be lying or not." Elena felt a tinge of a smile grace her lips. Was this knight defending her? Surprised wasn't even the word to describe it.

Kerrigan was getting annoyed, slowly but surely. "What exactly are you implying, sir?"

He went to speak again but Arthur cut in with a warning tone. "Enough Tristan. Enough." Tristan said nothing, only nodded his understanding. Arthur then turned his attention to this King. "My apologizes, Milord. Tristan doesn't speak very much, but when he does its to the point and…unbounded."

"As considerate as you may think you are being, sir, you are deceived too easily." Tristan ignored his words and only watched his movements. Kerrigan began to walk toward her. Elena held her footing and awaited his words when he stopped a few feet in front of her. She said nothing, but her back involuntary straightened a bit. "Must you always be so troublesome? Your sister would agree. She would understand-"

"I am not my sister," she interrupted, her mood completely changed. "So sorry for the disappointment."

Her comment was not amusing to him, all the more he knew it hurt her. Kerrigan had always favored Ciana more so than Elena. His youngest daughter showed more interest in his life than his eldest. He sighed, tired of the current conversation. He turned around and began to walk back to the dining table, focused on his own chair.

"I have had enough of this nonsense, Elena. Take off the veil and sit beside me. You must meet our guests."

As he took his seat, Elena spoke. "They are _your _guests, Father. I did not invite them."

"Very well, come and meet _my _guests," he said through clenched teeth. "Your food is getting cold."

"Forgive me," she stated simply, "but I'd rather not. I do not dine with fools." Her eyes floating toward the knight called Tristan as she said this.

"You will eat your meal or the dogs will have it," he said more forcefully.

"Mmm, pork and eggs," she began, "I can't imagine why the hounds wouldn't enjoy it." And with those final words, she turned, heading for the nearest exit.

"Princess," yelled Tristan suddenly at her retreating back. Elena slowly turned just enough so she could see him out the corner of her eye. "Why do you think me a fool?"

"Do not flatter yourself. I was referring to all of you."

"But you looked at me when you said it," he replied simply.

Elena stood there confused for a moment. How could he have know that? The veil was still upon her head. Its too dark for anyone to see her face, let along her eyes. Perhaps, she moved her head in his direction?

"You had better get you eyes examined, sir, for I did no such thing. But if you wish for a reason, I shall give you one nonetheless."

"Which is," he pressed.

"You defended me." He nodded. "But you knew I was lying. Didn't you?" Tristan nodded once more. "Only a fool would defend a liar."

"Someone had to defend you. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Elena smiled lightly beneath the veil, "A fool indeed…"

* * *

_disclaimer: i do not own king arthur._

_Please review. You know you want to ;-D_


	5. Ugly or Beautiful, Knights or Children

**CHAPTER FIVE: Ugly or Beautiful/Knights or Children **

The remaining servants loaded her final effects onto the carriage. The knights noticed that for a princess, the Lady of Leoness had very little items packed for the journey. They had always known royalty to be materialistic.

Tristan emerged from the stables with the remaining horses. He took note of the their current state. The horses had been groomed nicely, the best he had seen in all honesty. He also noticed they moved with a new kick in their steps. The stallions seemed more alive and ready to ride out then he could remember. Maybe there was something in the water?

Galahad and Lancelot approached Tristan, coming to claim their steeds. Both were immersed in their own conversation.

"I can't help but wonder what she looks like," stated Lancelot, all the while looking toward the princess.

"Obviously she is ugly," commented Galahad as he relieved Tristan of two horses.

"Don't be stupid. She's probably too beautiful."

"Too beautiful? Lancelot, no one is too beautiful."

"Tristan," asked Lancelot suddenly, "what do you think? Does the Princess hide her face because she is ugly or beautiful?

Tristan looked beyond Galahad and Lancelot to the spot where Elena stood. The black veil that donned her head earlier this morning was gone. However, in it's place, upon her head was the hood from her coat. It was a dark green color, which was more attractive than the black veil. But still, she kept it in just the right spot to prevent anyone from seeing her face. The hood upon her head was understandable. It was a very breezy day. The wind was in constant motion. She even had the ends tied about her neck so it would blow off.

But the question still remained. Was she ugly or beautiful? Such questions Tristan normally shrugged off and never answered. But this was different. This woman was very different than most. Tristan would have never thought a woman mysterious, and yet here he was going against all knowledge.

Meanwhile, he remembered his two companions were awaiting an answer. He removed his gaze from the princess. He swiftly mounted his horse as he spoke, "Perhaps she doesn't wish to be seen."

Lancelot turned away from his friend, only to return his eyes back to the Elena. "She's a woman," he stated. "Most certainly she wishes to be seen because she knows men wish it. It is the weakness of our breeds."

"No, I think that's just your weakness," remarked Galahad attempting to mount his horse. Lancelot dissatisfied with his insult, slapped the younger knight in the back of the head. Galahad frowned attempting to tackle him in return.

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," began Elena in a somewhat amused voice. On the ground, rolling about in the dirt, where two of her escorts. She turned to her maid. "How can one believe _they_ are knights?"

"I can assure, Milady, they are the best." Faye jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around quickly. Elena paid no mind to him.

"Oh, my," she squealed. "I am an old woman, Sir Knight. Please, I must ask you not to sneak up on me."

"Frightening you was not my intention lady." He smiled softly at Faye. She in turned nodded her head lightly.

"Milady, this is Sir Arthur Castus, the captain of these brave men."

"Milady, I do hope you are feeling better than you were this morning." Arthur kindly waited for a reply, but received none. Nevertheless, he continued. "Your father has assured me that everything is ready. And when you are through with your goodbyes, we shall proceed to the-"

"You believe your men the best," she interrupted him, not even attempting to look at him.

Arthur smiled. "Yes, I do. The best in all of Britain."

"And yet you allow them to roll around in the dirt. Do they even know how to fight properly?" Arthur followed her gaze and saw both Galahad and Lancelot fighting. "My father leaves me in care of children."

"So it would seem, Princess."

Arthur gave a bow for both Elena and Faye before he left them. Elena moved her hood a bit to the side. She watched as he yanked the smallest one up by the back of his tunic. She giggled lightly.

"Well, at least he can handle them. A captain worth a bit of quality."

"Milady, do try to be pleasant to them," said Faye.

"What are talking about, Faye? I'm a very pleasant person."

"I simply mean, do not take your anger out on them." Elena sighed with annoyance. "You must listen, Milady. Elena." Faye's tone was pleading and her eyes begged her to pay attention. "It will benefit you in the ways of respect rather than poorness of attitude. Keep in mind they are sworn to protect you."

"These men are only doing what they must, Faye," began Elena. "It is their duty to take me from my home or they shall never see theirs again." She took a step forward. "I am too young for this. I know you hate me for saying it, but marriage is not the way. Especially not this marriage. It will fall apart within a month."

"You plan to sabotage it then?"

"Possibly," she replied, smiling. She paused a moment, very hesitant. "Faye, I know I must go. I only wish I had more time…"

Faye smiled. "Time is all around you. You just have to find your place." And with those last words, she embraced Elena in a gentle hug. Thinking it may be the last time she does so, tears began to trail down her face.

* * *

_disclaimer: i do not own king arthur._

_Push the button. Pretty please! I've got cookies!! Yum!!_


	6. The Best Friendship

**CHAPTER SIX: The Best Friendship**

The road to the Wall was incredibly bumpy, knocking Elena out of her peaceful slumber more than once mind you. The rocks and uneven pathways took its toll on her body. Every passing second, her head would collide with the ceiling of the carriage, while the rest of her was tossed from side to side. She would hate to see the bruises later. It was a most uncomfortable journey and Elena was only four days in. She didn't know how much longer she would have to endure the company of the knights.

But still, not all the bashing in the world could top a marriage to a man (if a Roman could be called a man) not worth marrying.

Elena stretched her limbs, before opening the door, exiting the carriage. Her eyes caught the sunlight too quickly causing her to squint. She rubbed her eyes, yawing along with it.

Elena had gotten over her "illness" the second day of her journey. All her hope of cancelling the marriage was gone, and she didn't wish to admit it, but she was acting like a child. She is who she is and she must do what she must.

Elena still donned the dark green cloak, but the hood remained down, her face in plain view for all to see. And the Knights of the Hadrian's Wall did not mind the view one bit. She noticed one in particular that couldn't take his eyes off her. She later discovered that Lancelot couldn't take his eyes off _any_ woman.

Elena walked toward the depleting campfire from last night. The small sparks and flames emitting from it looked heavenly. The farther she travel from Leoness, the colder the world got. Despite the sanctuary of the carriage at night, she would have much preferred the warmth of a bed.

The scenery, however, was rather pleasant, minus the weather change of course. The land was green for miles. The sharp colors of the grass, leaves, and sky were enough to take Elena's mind off current events.

And then, ruining everything, Elena saw him gallop past. All her attention settled upon him. He sat so mighty atop his horse. His posture was unbreakable, as if he were molded to the animal. His strong stance and stern face made her wonder exactly who he was and what was he capable of doing. But more importantly, did she wish to know him…?

Elena's thoughts drifted back the morning of that fateful breakfast. Never had anything of the sort happened. He was the one who had been so quick with her father. The one with unbounded speech…whenever he decided to speak, that is. Elena found out quickly that he said very little. And whether or not he laughed at all was a mystery as well.

Her stare deepened as she continued to think. _Tristan the Defender._ She smiled softly, rethinking her thought. _Or perhaps, Tristan the Fool_, she corrected silently, letting a small laugh slip.

Tristan heard her laugh suddenly, bring his eyes upon her. Elena quickly evaded his gaze, her smile disappearing.

"One more time!" Galahad appeared holding a tabby marked cat by it's neck. "I swear one more time I will kill it!"

"You lay another hand on him and I will kill you! How dare you!" The knight dropped the cat when he saw her coming. The tan and black stripped tabby ran to the safety of its owners arms. "Dexter," she said softly, picking him up. He began purring to no end.

"What is going on here," asked Arthur appearing just behind Elena.

"Arthur, that damn cat," he shouted, "has been in my things again! Once more and it'll be its last!"

"Galahad, it's a cat. It's in his nature to roam about. What could it possibly do," inquired Gawain, trying his best not to laugh at his young friend. "Has he been threatening to walk away with one of your weapons? Your bow and arrows maybe?" This little comment gained a laugh out of both Bors and Lancelot. And even a small smile from Tristan.

"You do know he is complete harmless," Elena shouted back.

"Harmless? Harmless? You call this harmless?" Galahad exposed his arms for all of them to see. Both his forearms were covered in scratches. Arthur made an attempt to speak, but Elena beat him to it.

"Oh, cry me a river! I'm sure you've been through worse than that! You can't honestly blame him for anything. When people threaten to murder him, he gets defensive. Wouldn't you?"

"Enough," interjected Arthur calmly, trying very much so not laugh. This was all quite ridiculous to him. He turned to Elena. "Princess, can we try to keep tabs on the feline please? I would hate for him to get injured over something silly."

"She should have never brought the fur ball," snickered Galahad.

"For the millionth time," started Elena, "I didn't bring him along. It's not my fault he decided to stowaway inside the carriage. If you had only listened to me and taken him back to Leoness as I suggested, we wouldn't even be on the subject."

"The best friendship one can have is with that of a animal." Tristan approached her slowly, still mounted on his horse. "He would have found you again even if you had brought him back home." Elena fought back a smile as she remember his pet.

"And would your hawk find you in such a way," she asked him. His lack of speech made his voice so addictive. She hoped he would speak again. She hoped he would say just a few more words to her. She wanted him to speak to her, only to her. But he didn't. And Elena frowned. It was like he knew what she wanted, but he didn't want to give it to her. He only nodded to the lady before him, turning his attention to Arthur.

"The pathways ahead are clear for the moment. Now would be the best time to move forward." Arthur nodded his understanding. As the rest of the knights began packing up their belongings, Elena approached the Arthur.

"Commander, I do not wish to cause trouble."

"No Milady, you are not troublesome," he stated quickly. "And just so we are clear, your cat is of no consequence, Princess. He is not, and has never been, a problem." Arthur gave the feline a light tap upon his nose. "Sir Dexter has been a refreshing change to our normal company, as have you Princess."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you to say."

Arthur then in turn offered his arm to Elena, his intent on escorting her back the carriage. She looked at it regretfully, but took it a few seconds later. She sighed before she spoke.

"Another day in the box."

"Do not worry. We will be near the wall fairly soon."

Elena swallowed. "How soon?"

"Well, if things continue as they are now, I should think another five days…"

"I should pray for rain and snow. That would slow us down, would it not?"

"Why do you hate Rome so much?" Elena did not answer. "Rome is a beautiful place. You would love it there."

"Rome would not be the problem," she began. "It would be the Roman on my arm." They stopped in front of the carriage. Arthur opened the door. She place Dexter inside and watched as he curled up on the seat getting ready for a nap. Arthur offered his hand to her for assistance getting inside and she smiled at him. "You're a better Roman than he, I am sure."

"Thank you, Milady. Now, if you please…" Arthur made a move to help her into the carriage. Elena suddenly grimaced.

"You know, I don't think I want to ride in there today."

"Milady?"

"I don't want to get in there. I want to ride my horse."

"I think its for the-"

"I've been in there for four days," she stated. "I know those walls like the back of my hand. I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy being imprisoned in such a state. Commander, I need a change of scenery before I go mad." And with those final words, Elena walked around to the back of the carriage, intent on untying her horse.

_

* * *

_

_thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. i know my readers have been waiting forever for the next update. i hope you guys enjoyed this one and please don't worry there will be more Tristan scenes. i know thats why you're reading it, LOL :- ). i think i may have found my muse again. fingers-crossed it doesn't disappear like the last time. i am eagerly awaiting your reviews, so gets to typn'._

_disclaimer: i do not own King Arthur._


	7. Something To Worry About

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Something To Worry About**

The softness of her laughter filled his ears. The sweet melody was enough to distract anyone from their current thoughts. Tristan rode a little further up the trail to escape the sound.

Another day had passed and the Princess found herself riding along side the knights again. Oddly enough, their tales of battle didn't frighten or disgust her. They intrigued her mind greatly and left her begging for more.

Tristan noticed her company was spent mostly with Dagonet while riding. Tristan already knew the stories he told her, for he was apart of them; they all were. Lancelot and Bors would interrupt every now and again. Tristan enjoyed the looks she shot them for interrupting Dagonet's stories.

Tristan glanced back at her. She rode her white speckled mare silently. She stared straight, not looking at anything in particular. It was very breezy today. She had her hood tied tightly underneath her chin. The chill colored her cheek a rosy pink, nearly the shade of her lips. The scenery never looked so beautiful. He turned away quickly, not wanting to linger too long so she might catch him.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a great gust of wind blew past them all. Tristan turned his head swiftly so the wind wouldn't pound his face. His gaze fell upon Elena once more. Escaping her would not be easy.

Elena gripped the reins tightly. Her horse became startled by the rapid blasts of air. The mare wasn't used to such brutal weather.

"Eros," she said anxiously. Tristan heard her and saw as her horse began to move from the trail. "Whoa!"

Tristan made a path toward her, reaching her in record time. He grasped the horse by its reins quickly pulling it forward forcefully. It was a very strong horse, rather small but still _very _strong. Eros fought against Tristan, breaking free of his hold.

Elena held onto Eros tightly. She bent down and laid her head on his neck. She began rubbing his mane, shushing all his worries away. Eros always approved when she combed through his mane. Why not this time? Her free hand moved calmly through his hair until he stilled.

"There you go Eros," she stated softly lifting her head. She turned to Tristan, who was still nearby by. _Where did he come from? How did he end up so close_, she thought to herself before she began to speak. "I am sorry," she began. "He is very excitable-"

"And very reckless," interupted Tristan.

"I beg your pardon."

"If you can't handle the animal," began Tristan again, "then perhaps you shouldn't ride it."

Elena could feel her blood begin to boil at his comment. "I _can_ handle him, I assure you." Elena tighten her heels against Eros and brought him round, stopping directly in front of Tristan. It was the closest they had ever been to each other. He finally caught the color of her eyes. The green pigments sparkled against the sunlight, showing both anger and frustration. "You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Does this Roman of yours have a name," asked Gawain curiously.

"He's a Roman," said Dagonet, "he probably has several names." Elena looked at them, almost smiling at Dagonet's comment.

"Lord Dominic," she replied curtly, turning her head forward. "Shouldn't you already know that," she asked them in turn. "I would have thought my escorts would have been well versed in who they were bringing me to. It makes me wonder if I'm in the right company."

"We're not actually escorts, Princess," interjected Lancelot, raising his head to the sky. Elena smiled briefly at his playful manner. "We are the greatest knights that ever lived. The strongest, the bravest, the best."

She laughed softly. "I would think that the greatest knights that ever lived should know their assignments thoroughly and not wait for their commanders to brief them on the details."

"Well, that is the way of the Romans," said Lancelot. "It is their way or no way."

"That is what I hear. Is that what I am to be subject to as well?"

"I have met Lord Dominic," began Arthur, speaking loud enough for Elena to hear him. "He is a very well thought of man in Rome." Arthur rode in front of her. While he continued, her gaze drifted to his backside. "It was a brief moment of course, but…"

_Why did he stop?_

_Elena moved her horse beside him._ "Commander?"

When he didn't answer, she followed his gaze. Over the clearing, Tristan came into view. She hadn't seem him since their encounter earlier with her horse. Tristan often left the company of the group. He was a scout. He made sure the paths up ahead were safe for travel. And so far, there were no complaints.

Tristan reached them quickly. Perhaps too quickly Elena thought. Everyone stopped, except Arthur who rode out to meet him. Elena watched intently as the two spoke. She was too far away to hear anything. Tristan pointed off towards the north, in the very same direction they were going. And before she knew it, Tristan rode off again, disappearing, but not before Elena saw him remove his bow.

"What is happening?" Arthur said nothing as he rode past her. "Commander?"

"Dagonet, I need you to steer the carriage to the wood clearing over there. And take the Princess with you. Keep her close." Dagonet nodded his understanding dismounting his horse quickly.

"What's wrong, Arthur," asked Lancelot.

"Raiders," he replied. "About thirty just beyond the ridge."

"Thirty," exclaimed Bors. "I'm too hungry to fight thirty!"

"You're always hungry," added Galahad.

"Hopefully we won't have to engage them," began Arhur. "We'll have to move fast."

"Is someone coming," asked Elena.

"Princess, I need you to go with Dagonet now," repeated Arthur.

Elena saw Dagonet beside her horse with his hand extended to her. Reluctantly, she took it and he carefully helped he off Eros. She stopped in front of Arthur's steed despite Dagonet's pull on her arm. Elena had no idea what was going on. Worry was written on every part of her face

"Gawain, Galahad. Stay near the top of ridge. Keep your cover in the trees. Lancelot, Bors. You two follow me."

* * *

_disclaimer: i do not own king arthur._


	8. Tracks

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Tracks**

Elena had been crouched next to Dagonet for what seemed like forever. He, along with Gawain and Galahad, was very alert. They peered through the trees and at the roadway they had just evacuated. Every bird that flew caused them to twitch.

Galahad, she could tell, was very nervous; he was shaking in his skirt. Dexter was caught exiting the carriage and one of his arrows almost went through him. He apologized quickly, saying it was a mere accident, though Elena couldn't help but wonder if it really was.

On a more important note, who were these _Raider_ characters Arthur spoke of? In all her years, Elena had never heard of suck folk. They must obviously be dangerous if they had to leave the trails because of them. But why? Why would these people pose a threat? Would they attack at will? Elena was sure the knights in her company would not provoke a battle. Despite the little time she had spent with them, she knew they were not blood hungry. Perhaps these Raider were?

Elena jumped at the sudden crack of a tree branch. She yelped loudly before she realized it was only Lancelot approaching. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. She felt so stupid for jumping like a frightened child.

"Careful Princess," he said softly, awaking his ever famous grin. "You must be silent when hiding from Raiders."

Arthur and Bors approached just seconds later. "And why," began Elena, tired of sitting in the bushes, "are we hiding from Raiders exactly?"

"Because they are not the friendliest of people," stated Lancelot, dismounting. "They are very unpredictable."

"Life is unpredictable, Sir Knight, people are not." Elena brushed a few leaves from her dress before continuing. "What do they want?"

"A certain cargo any man would want."

Elena looked up quickly and saw Tristan in front of her. There he went again, popping out of thin air. He did that a lot. And she hated him for it. Tristan stared at her, she knew, but she dared not stare back. She had no desire to get caught in those eyes, though she did wonder what they looked like.

Noticing Tristan's disheveled look, Elena self-consciously straightened her hair. She glanced at him quickly before speaking. "The only cargo we carry is my clothing," she started. "Do you really mean to tell me they would rob us for a few dresses?"

"Princess, we can only hope they would want the _dresses_. But I highly doubt it." Tristan said nothing else as he walked past her. She watched him walk, taking cover in the tree line closest to the roadway. He turned back, watching her for a brief moment, before turning his attention else where.

And then, as if someone spelled it out, Elena understood what Tristan meant. She backed herself into the nearest tree, leaning on it for support. The realization of the danger she was in stabbed her like knife. She knew exactly what type of _cargo_ men like them would want.

"Milady, are you well?" Arthur approached her, his sword drawn. "You have not taken ill, have you?"

"No," she started, "I…we…do you not think we should move along?" Elena met his eyes.

"Milady, you must trust us-"

"Do you not think we have lingered here long enough," she shrieked in a high pitched whisper, interrupting Arthur.

"We will do everything we can to keep you safe, Milady. Worry not."

"What if it is not enough," she began. "What if they…" She fought back the future tears threatening to spill. "No…we can easily take another path! I cannot stay here! Have your scout inspect another road! Make him find another way!"

Elena and Arthur went back and forth, their voices steadily rising and the Raiders were getting closer. If they got any louder, Tristan was sure the barbarians would hear. He had hoped that they would ride past and continue on the southern roads. But unfortunately, luck was not on their sides today.

The front rider, the captain of the group more than likely, stopped his horse suddenly. The large man peered down at the ground, as if he were looking for something he had lost.

And there they were, the wagon tracks clear as day.

* * *

_i do not own king arthur. wish i owned lancelot though, :-) sorry for the short chapter. my muse is gone. i may repost this chapter; i haven't decided yet. any-who...happy reviewing!_


	9. What About the Woman?

**CHAPTER NINE: What About the Woman?**

The Raiders made no impressions of moving along as the knights had hoped. And Tristan was almost positive it was the discovery of their tracks that made them wish to linger. They stayed tucked away, covered by the trees, hidden from the unwanted company. The Raiders had sent no scouts to check the surround areas yet, but he knew to expect them soon enough.

The sun was nearly set amongst the mountains, orange and pink mixing with the clouds. A beautiful scene, Elena thought, as she fixed her eyes upon the horizon. Often she would gaze into the distant skies in times of worry and fear. It seemed rather appropriate, given their current situation. She wanted so desperately to run. _So desperately_. She wanted to leave this all behind her. Leave everyone and everything. Rome…Leoness…the Knights of the Great Wall. All she had to do was put one foot in front of the other. It seemed simply enough in her mind.

The big brooding knight called Dagonet caught sight of her suffering. He whispered to Elena softly. "Worry not, little one," he began, "it won't be much longer."

"You seem so sure," replied Elena.

He nodded. "I have faith in my fellow knights."

"Faith," she repeated, laughing to herself. "Forgive me, but I do not share your thoughts. The solace of faith faded from my soul a very long time ago."

"Well men," whispered Gawain through trees, "it seems we can add another pagan to our ranks!"

The comment earned him a bit of snickering from his comrades. As the laughs began to echo softly through the woods, Elena couldn't help but smile at his remark. Without warning, her smile quickly turn into a yawn, a small sign leaving her lips.

"It has been a long evening for you, Milady," started Arthur. "You should rest up for the journey tomorrow."

Elena eyes widen slightly. "Tomorrow? We are not moving this day?"

"The day is gone," commented Tristan.

"You know very well what I mean," she spat back at him, her voice in a sharp whisper. "Why must we wait until morning?"

"Because there are a number of murders not fifty feet away from us. Should you wish an early grave," Tristan continued, "please, by all means, give away our cover."

"You should be content with the decision, Milady," Lancelot quipped in, nudging her shoulder lightly. "After all, this will delay your journey to The Wall. Rome will not come to you as quickly."

Elena was not worried about Rome. She was quite excited to see the city. Lord Dominic was the problem. "But it should not be this way," she began shaking her head. "Not at the extension of my safety-"

"AHHHHH!"

A blood curding scream suddenly erupted from the Raiders encampment. All the knights settled around Elena drew their swords. She jumped at the sound of the metal sliding from their sheath. She took a quick glance to her right, catching sight of Lancelot's weapon. The metal was glistening.

He turned to her, giving her a quick smile, "Just in case."

Elena returned the smile weakly, then immediately replaced it with a look of dread.

"AHHHHH!"

The scream sounded again, this time, it seemed closer. The voice defiantly belonged to a female, that much they were sure of. Elena's heart went out to the poor woman. She couldn't imagine…

"Everyone quiet," Tristan said suddenly.

Elena could hear a faint sound of the woman crying, desperatly calling out for help. She scanned the trees but couldn't see anyone. As seconds passed, the sounds became clearer. There was whaling and shrieking and moaning. Elena was sure the woman must have been hurt.

"Who is that?"

"Quiet," snapped Tristan. Elena pursed her lips together planning her attack, but the thought quickly faded from her mind. He was the expert, if you could call him that. If they had left an hour ago, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Laughter suddenly swirled into the mix of noise. It was a kind of cruel and sadistic laughter that Elena had never heard before.

"They're moving into the woods," said Tristan.

"How many," asked Arthur quickly.

"Not many," he replied. "Just enough to catch the woman they are chasing." Tristan turned to his commander and began again. "We need to move. If not, she may lead them straight to us."

Arthur nodded. Tristan began to move swiftly, gliding right past Elena. Arthur then motioned for Lancelot and Gawain to join him.

"What is happening," Elena started. She received no answer. Instead, Dagonet hoisted her up by her arm, the blanket around her shoulders falling to the ground.

"We are on the move, Milady," he stated to her softly.

"And the woman?" He didn't respond. "What about the woman? You intend to help her, do you not?"

"Our main priority is you, Milady-"

"You dare say no to me! You dare say no to _her_! What kind of knights are you?"

"The very impatient kind," said Bors, moving past her.

Galahad and Gawain followed close behind. They met up with Tristan at what looked like the end of a cliff. He was telling them something and then…they just jumped. Curious, Elena moved over the edge and saw the two knights standing tall.

"You're next Princess," stated Tristan from behind her. She jumped, not expecting him to sneak up on her. "Jump."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Jump," he repeated again

"I need to speak with your commander."

"What is the problem," asked Arthur, appearing suddenly.

"I must commend you for your impeccable timing, Commander," stated Elena.

"She won't jump, Arthur."

"Milady, my knights will catch you-"

"I wish to speak with you about that woman," began Elena. "You cannot just leave her out there."

"Milady-"

"I cannot go on knowing that she could have been saved and yet, nothing was done." She sighed heavily. "I do not understand. Are you afraid? Are you afraid to face them?"

"Fear is not apart of our occupation, Princess," began Tristan. "Strategic planning and patience however, is the way we stay alive."

"Oh yes, hiding under a cliff! What a wondrous plan! They will never think to look there."

"Don't make me push you down there, Princess."

"I'm very surprised you haven't done so already."

"No one is pushing any body any where," stated Arthur firmly. "Now Milady, you must listen. You do not know what these men are capable of doing-"

"But-"

"Listen," stated Arthur firmly, "Once before we have meet these fighters and it was not an easy battle. I nearly lost one of my men. If we start a fight with the Raiders now victory will not be in our corner. There may be just a handful or so rustling through the trees, but their encampment by the clearing is many. There are just too many for us to engage them and leave with both my men and you unharmed. No attentions must be drawn to us."

"What if it were me," she asked him, not bothering to comment on his speak. "What if they had taken me? Would you leave me?"

"That is different. You are-"

"Your charge? Your mission?" Elena paused a moment before continuing. "Those things do not matter. There must be something we can do. Do you know how many are searching for the woman?" She directed her question towards Tristan, awaiting patiently for his response.

Tristan raised his brow. She confused him. Completely. How could she show concern for someone she has never met? An undying concern for someone other than herself. Tristan replied, "Three, perhaps four," curious to know what she would do next.

"See," she started again, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes for the captive, "we out number them easily."

"Wait a minute," began Gawain, speaking from his spot beneath the cliff. "What is this _we_ business? You're not a knight. And I doubt you have even seem the likes of combat."

"I may be just a Princess, but I am not defenseless. And you should remember your words, Sir. Not but a few moments ago did you induct me into your ranks for my views with you on paganism." Elena received a few chuckles from the knight, the loudest laugh from Gawain.

Elena had struck a nerve with Arthur, but deep down he knew she was right. They could not leave this poor woman to the dogs. "All right Milady," said Arthur, relenting under her stare. "We will try. We cannot promise," he added quickly, "but we will try."

Elena nodded her head. She knew she had placed the knights in a horrible position with her pleas of rescue. She thanked the commander for his promise to lend their assistance. Upon his request, she quickly moved toward the edge of the cliff and prepared herself to jump. Below Gawain and Galahad caught her easily and placed her gently on the ground.

Arthur and Tristan remained, discussing their present situation.

"What do you propose we do," asked Tristan.

"I haven't thought of anything yet," said Arthur honestly. "Are you certain there is only three?"

"At least." Tristan turned to Arthur. "I've killed three before. I could do it again," he suggested.

"No Tristan. I will not have you return in that condition again."

"I never make the same mistake twice."

"No," agree Arthur, "you create brand new ones."

No response came from Tristan, he only awaited his commanding officers orders. He knew once the Princess had suggested the rescue, Tristan would volutenteer to engage them. He always did want to get even. Arthur nodded his approval, giving into his scout's request.

* * *

_i do not own king arthur._


	10. The Trouble with Dex

**CHAPTER TEN: The Trouble with Dex**

"Tristan will be fine," quipped Bors loudly.

"I don't know, Bors," began Gawain. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"Look at it this way," he said, "he finally gets a chance to get back at the bastards!"

Elena turned toward the portly knight, curiosity taking control of her senses. "What are you talking about," she asked him. "Your commander, he told me he once fought these me before. Have you as well?"

Bors shook his head. "No. But Tristan-"

"Bors," said Arthur in a warning tone. Arthur had no interest in the conversation and dared the knight to continue.

"Your scout has fought these men before," she asked Arthur. He nodded. A pinch of relief went through her as she spoke. "Good. Knowing what you are up against is most helpful."

"Yeah," snorted Bors.

"I don't know why you let him go after them by himself," said Gawain.

"By himself," repeated Elena, turning toward Arthur. "You let him go off alone?"

What kind of commanding officer would send one man to face many? Elena became instantly concerned for the scout…for Tristan. She stood, seemingly stable for the moment.

"Should you not send one of your men to assist him?" Elena said those words as calmly as possible, and as authoritatively as possible.

"Nothing will happen," said Arthur, reassuringly.

"Really," she began. "Forgive me, I'm not very keen on those words considering your own knights can't understand why you let your scout go off alone in the beginning."

"It was his request," stated Arthur truthfully.

"And I suppose," she began, "should I request favor, one of the most ridiculous of favors, you would be just as quick to oblige me?"

"Do you not think him capable," asked Gawain. "Do you not think _us_ capable?"

"I never said that." Elena raised her hands in defense when Gawain brought his axe to rest upon his shoulder. "I'm sure you are all very well trained in the art of battle. I only-"

"You seem so concerned Princess," came soft words of Lancelot. "If you know we are capable, why do you worry? You're not starting to like us, are you?" Elena prepared herself to speak, but Lancelot began again, "Or perhaps your unease is only that for Tristan?"

Lancelot was rewarded with a hearty laugh from his brothers. Elena was unable to hid the light blush that spread upon her checks. She frowned at his accusations, doing her best to sound the least bit concerned. "I am merely attempting to point out that you should not send a man to battle alone, no matter how capable you believe him to be. And just so we are clear," she added, "I care nothing for your scout."

Lancelot smiled. "So your eyes hold that love for me, then?" Elena raised her brow at his comment.

"Is that honestly the best you can do," she asked him, unable to believe his forwardness.

"Are you challenging me, Princess?"

"Lancelot, leave the girl alone," said Gawain, "or she really might fall in love with you!"

Elena's heart fluttered slightly when Lancelot inclined his head toward her. She immediately turned away. Lancelot was very outspoken. Especially when it came to women. His flirtatious side was very alluring. Too alluring for Elena's taste. Nevertheless, she thought him very kind…enticing, but still kind. Her sister would instantly fall for him. Then again her sister would fall for anybody offering 'a good time'.

Now, back to the current problem. Tristan, out in the woods alone with possible death staring him in the face. Elena caught up with Arthur, walking quickly, stopping just behind him.

"Commander, I am not finished -"

"There is nothing more to discuss," he stated firmly.

Arthur left her standing there with her mouth slightly open. He just dismissed her without another word. Never had she been treated so in her life. But more importantly, how could he treat his knights in this way?

_No man would make such a request_, she thought to herself. _Unless of course, he happens to be senseless._

Elena watched as the knights talked amongst themselves. Their talks were always that of war. It was all they knew, she assumed. Her father told her all about them before their arrival to Leoness. Elena hadn't been paying much attention at the time, but she did remember his saying that they had been serving Rome since childhood. They had been bound by their fathers before them.

"Men," she whispered to herself. "At times I have no desire to understand them." Elena moved to the right and leaned her back against the tree, arms folded across her chest. She looked up when she heard the sound of a bird in the sky. Her eyes squinted a bit before realizing it wasn't just any bird.

"That's his hawk…" she said. Seeing Tristan's feathery friend suddenly made her wonder where her own pet had gone off to.

* * *

The bulky man fell to the ground as the sharp blade swiped past his neck. Tristan made no attempt to look back as he moved forward into the trees, cleaning the knife on his shirt sleeve.

There were two other Raiders just up ahead. The woman they had been chasing had no where to go. She was now cornered, clutching the stone wall behind her, as the two ruthless men approached. Tristan was hiding behind a nearby tree, moving very slowly and quietly, trying his best to stay invisible.

The woman they trapped seem vaguely familiar to the knight, though he wasn't sure of their first meeting. She was an older woman, the age lines clearly visible upon her face, They were just as clear as the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Quietly and carefully, Tristan maneuvered his bow round, quickly loading it with an arrow. He pulled the end as far as it would go, but hesitated in firing when his hawk spoke to him through the covering trees. His eyes shifted upward, above the rock. There he saw the furry feline that had followed them on their journey. He casually seated himself on rock and began licking his front paws.

Tristan lifted his brow. Had the cat followed him? Why? The knight shook away the thought. He would dwell on it later. He repositioned himself and his bow, taking aim. But unfortunately, he was distracted yet again, when a gentle voice sounded through the trees.

"Dex," came the voice suddenly. "Dex, where are you?"

Tristan quickly moved to the ground when he heard her voice. The Raiders' ears, of course, picked up on the delicate sound as well. The man on the left looked up and listened again for the sound just to be sure. Tristan closed his eyes in annoyance when he began to hear the rustling of the princess.

Their grins widened.

"Well, who could that be," came the voice on Tristan's left.

"Sounds a lot younger than this one," said the other, snickering as he spoke.

"Thor," he said again. "take this one back to camp. I will find our new little guest."

Tristan would waste no time. As he saw the man head off deeper in the forest, he turned his attention back on his friend. He approached the woman quickly, gripping her wrist tightly, pulling her to him roughly. The woman resisted instantly, but it was of no use.

Tristan stood quickly, taking aim with his bow, releasing the arrow. It landed in the lower portion of the man's back. It was not a killing shot. Tristan had to move quickly. It was the only way to reach the princess in time.

The man release the old woman when he felt the sudden pain in his back. He stumble backward, reaching around, grasping the arrow with his fingers. Before he could regain his sense, Tristan approached him, grasping him by the top of his tunic.

"Hello Thor," was all Tristan said right before his fist connected with his face, rendering the man unconscious on the ground. He moved toward the woman, pulling her with him. "Come on."

"Sir Knight," came her voice suddenly, grasping his shoulder lightly. Tristan turned quickly, very surprised that this woman addressed him as a knight. His eyes widened when he looked at her face.

"You…" he started, unable to believe who as before him. "You are the maid -"

"Yes," she nodded quickly. "Yes! I have come to warn my dearest Elena -"

"How did you," he began, but then stopped his question. "Come on, you have to go."

Tristan grasped her hand and pulled her along. He pulled the old woman to stand in front of him and pointed straight ahead. "Follow the trail to the clearing," said Tristan quickly. "There you will find the others knights."

The woman protested turning to face him. "No, you do not understand, I must warn Princess Elena about -"

"Maid," he shouted, "first I must your princess!"

"You have lost her," she replied in fear, her eyes shedding new tears.

"If you delay me any longer, I will not be able to reach her before the others! Now go," he shouted once more. "Go!"

His hawk cried once more above the tree tops before Tristan took off, sprinting in the opposite direction.

* * *

i do not own king arthur...i just enjoy writing about it. as i enjoy reading your wonderful reviews. hope you liked this chapter. a new one is on the way!


	11. Red Upon Green

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Red Upon Green**

Elena continued to search for her pet. Each time she called for Dexter it was accompanied by a soft whistle. Normally when she did this her tabby cat would come running. But this time he did not.

"I do hope nothing has happened to him."

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," came a deep, throaty voice from behind her.

Elena froze at the sound, her eyes widening. She could hear the man getting closer, taking a couple steps forward. She turned her head slowly, drinking in the sight before her.

A big, burly man with blacken hair and dirty skin stood before her. He had a scar on the left side of his face, beginning just below his eye. A breastplate, she noticed, was the only piece of armor he wore, while his arms were covered in chain-mail. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know who you're looking for," he began, "but I'm sure I can make you forget him."

Elena backed away as his advances continued. "Please," she begged.

The man ignored her and in one swift movement grasped her by the arm, pulling her flush against him. Elena turned her head quickly as the rancid stench of his body filled her nostrils. She immediately began to struggle against him. The man only tightened his hold, the pressure on her wrist becoming more painful. But she did not stop thrashing against him.

With his free hand, he revealed a small blade that was concealed in his waist pocket. Elena stilled when he scraped the blade against her cheek. He continued to trail the knife down her face, resting it at the base of her neck.

"Such soft skin you have," he said. He inhaled deeply. "Mm, you smell good too. I wonder how you taste…" Elena began to struggle against him once more as he descended his head towards her.

And then, by some miracle, she heard the familiar voice of Tristan. "Raider!"

The man whirled around quickly, taking Elena with him. She became his body shield, one arm encircled her waist while the other returned the knife to her throat.

Elena looked straight ahead, but saw no one. The man that held her maneuvered all around, trying to locate the person that had called him out. "Afraid to face us," he sneered.

"Afraid," questioned Tristan. "You hid behind a girl."

"I am merely keeping warm," he snickered. "I'll share, if you wish?"

"Let her go," said Tristan without hesitation, removing an arrow from the pouch bond to his back.

"Now, why would I do that," he questioned. Elena winced in pain as his grip tightened.

Tristan then revealed himself, ready to release the drawstring of his bow. Elena's heart fluttered when she saw him. "I shall not ask again."

"Well, look at this," he said, addressing Elena. "He's ready to die for you."

"He's not going to be the one that dies," she spat back.

The Raider tangled his fingers in her hair and yanked her head backwards. "You can't hit me without hitting her," he shouted. He turned his attention back to Elena. "Are you ready to die for him?" She shrieked as the blade of his knife pressed further into her neck.

Whoosh!

Tristan let loose his arrow, blood splattering upon the penetration of skin. Elena tumbled backward onto the ground with man keeping her captive, the impact knocking the wind out of her, a sharp pain shooting through the right side of her body. When she opened her eyes, she found Tristan above her, arms outstretched to pull her upright.

Elena found her footing for a brief moment. But then she lost balance and crumpled to the ground. Tristan lifted her by the shoulders once more.

"Wait," she said suddenly, pausing moment to catch her breath. She reached her arm around her back slowly, wincing in pain.

Tristan's eyes went wide when he saw the blood dripping from her finger tips. He moved behind her quickly. The knife the Raider had so careless held to her neck was now protruding from the lower right half of her back.

_She must have fallen on it_, deduced Tristan silently. He took hold of the knife and said, "Take a breath."

No sooner could Elena inhale did she feel him pull it out. It wasn't a large knife, but it wasn't a dull knife either. "Is it bad," she asked him through clenched teeth, afraid to hear his answer.

Tristan ignored her and observed the red stain upon green satin. It was growing larger by the second. He then took the knife and cut a small slit at the bottom of her dress, placing it in his shirt pocket. Elena frowned as he tore one layer of her gown in half. He tied the material snuggly around her waist in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

And without a word, Tristan pulled Elena forward, leading them back to their hiding place in the forest.

* * *

_disclaimer: i do not own king arthur. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. keep the positive reviews coming! the chapter will be posted shortly. :-)_


End file.
